


Mail me your Heart (you already got it)

by crystalklances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, Flustered Lance (Voltron), Jealous Keith (Voltron), Klance Big Bang 2017, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Online Friendship, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Smitten Keith (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fake lovesquare, flirty keith, mentions of unspecified hunk&pidge and shiro/matt, they go to a highschool/boarding school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Lance has a hopeless crush on someone who doesn't notice him and goes to his internet friend—Red—for support. Meanwhile, Keith thinks he has no chance with his online friend—Blue—because Blue likes somebody else.Things are complicated until they’re not, and they find what they're looking for in each other.





	Mail me your Heart (you already got it)

**Author's Note:**

> Here it finally is, my ridiculous 20k romcom shenanigans! Started this way back in March (so a lot changed about my writing or how I view some aspects of the story in the time since then), and now in November I finally get to post it! Coincidentally, today is also my birthday, so happy birthday to me lol  
> The show has a cameo in-universe. I don't remember what's the origin of the Keith = Quiche meme, but that's the "fake name" I used for him. Everything else mentioned is either me thinking something related or a "typo" or something.  
> There are also gratuitious Percy Jackson references because I just got into the books at the time I started the fic and I needed something else the boys could bond over.
> 
> The setting for this was a little inspired by the book "Simon vs the homo sapiens agenda" though making it something different rather than an adaption.
> 
> There is art for this, as it is a big bang. A link to it on tumblr is in the end notes :)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

It was just a regular, nice day for Lance, still early in the school year during his final year at the high school branch of Altea Education. He had a morning of class, spent lunch in the cafeteria with Pidge and Hunk, then had afternoon classes.

That was when it all came to an end.

It was his last period of the day: History. The teacher did a pop quiz to test what they still remembered from the previous year and graded them while the class did some silent reading afterwards.

So far, so good.

Lance didn’t mind pop quizzes at all. He also didn’t mind silent reading. In fact, it was an excellent opportunity to keep stealing glances to his left which was where Keith was seated (not that he wasn’t doing that in each class every day, anyway). Keith, who just so happened to be his crush since their first year. It just sucked that Keith never seemed to notice him.

Well, they had _some_ interactions, considering they were basically sharing a desk. Sometimes, they even had to do group work when they were paired up by seats. But that was it. Their fourth year of being in the same class, sitting next to each other, and Lance had never gotten anywhere with his crush.

He was just too shy to try and talk to Keith outside of class, which sucked because there were so many endless opportunities, living and studying in the same space. But Keith was the hard-to-approach type; branded as both emo and a delinquent at the same time, he didn’t have any known friends among students. No matter how hard Lance tried to get over himself, he couldn’t approach Keith, maybe because he was also scared of rejection. In the end, the only thing he was able to do was to compete for test scores and grades.

...Which brings us back to the cause of the bad turn for the day.

Right when the bell rang, their teacher passed back the quizzes. Lance was relieved to see he scored an A, but when he glanced over at Keith’s sheet, he saw that Keith had just one point more than him. _Again_. He caught Keith glancing at his result too, and their eyes met for a moment. Keith merely shrugged and slipped his own test paper into his folder, then moved to pack his backpack and grab his leather jacket from the back of his chair.

Lance packed his own bag in a hurry, though he didn’t know why; it was evident that there would be no chatting with Keith. But he didn’t want to be left behind. He slipped his bag over his shoulder as he walked, adjusting his jacket, and left the room right behind Keith. The whole way until leaving the building, he walked right behind Keith. Once they were out in the courtyard, he watched as Keith left to the direction of the gyms, staring after him with a kind of frustrated longing in his eyes.

He didn’t feel like having dinner yet, so Lance left for the dormitories instead of the dining hall. He was glad their school was large enough to offer single rooms with a bathroom for each student because right now, he didn’t want to deal with anyone.

After unlocking his room, he took off his shoes and put his bag down next to his desk, then grabbed his laptop and walked over to his bed. He needed to unwind and cheer up first. Once he got comfortable and snugly with everything up and running, Lance opened the browser to a certain site already opened in a tab. Since summer, it had become a permanent tab, and he was there every day for most of the time he spent online. ‘It’ being a forum specifically for his favorite Netflix show, _Legendary Defenders of the Galaxy_.

He had found it while searching for a place where he could connect with other people after binge-watching the entire first season during summer break after its release. It was already awesome that there was a whole place for that. As a bonus, he loved that it was built to be in style like an old-school forum, which was a nice change from the usual social media he frequented all the time. (He still did, of course; Lance just loved sharing all kinds of things about his life as well as sharing pictures of himself and the things he created.)

As always, he browsed around for new topics and posts. And as always, he ended up going to the corner for his OTP, Space Ranger Partners. People were once again happily gushing about the boys and sharing links to fanart and fanfiction they had found or made, as well as talking about their favorite scenes and hints. Lance—who went by the username Blue_Ranger_Cat—made a post joking about how canon the two were. It’s something every shipper ever does.

He reluctantly moved to the desk to get started on homework and studying. He would still refresh the forum every so often, though not really expecting anyone to react to him aside from agreeing through more lighthearted jokes. He didn’t expect that about an hour in, there was a reply from a user he had barely seen posting in the past months, and it wasn’t with a lighthearted tone.

 

**RedSamuraiRanger**

Just because there are a lot of teasing hints like that, doesn’t mean it’s going to be endgame. Don’t get your hopes up.

**Blue_Ranger_Cat**

Uh, I was just joking, and I’m not harming anyone?

**RedSamuraiRanger**

I’m just saying.

**Blue_Ranger_Cat**

If it bothers you so much, then why are you even here??

**RedSamuraiRanger**

I can be wherever I want to be.

**Blue_Ranger_Cat**

Not if you’re just going to ruin everyone’s fun!

**The_Real_Shirt [mod]**

Boys, please remember to stay civil and on topic. If you want to argue, please do so via PM.

**Blue_Ranger_Cat**

Sorry, it won’t happen again.

**RedSamuraiRanger**

Yeah, sorry

 

Lance was angry. His day had already been not that great the past something-over-an-hour, and now this random guy had to go and attack him. What was his deal? Lance wasn’t even shoving the ship into anyone’s face, he was literally in the right space for it!

His pen scratched angrily over the page, but his writing came to a halt when he was notified of an incoming message on the forum. He blinked in surprise as he opened the PM and stared at it.

 

**From:** RedSamuraiRanger

**To:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**Subject:** Sorry

Hey,

I just wanted to say sorry. I guess I stepped a bit out of line. I really didn’t want to ruin your fun or anything. I don’t even really know why I said that? But anyway, yeah, sorry.

—Red

PS: Space Ranger Partners are actually my OTP

 

**From:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**To:** RedSamuraiRanger

**Subject:** Re: Sorry

Hi Red,

Apology accepted. And I want to apologize too; I guess I kind of overreacted. Didn’t have such a great day, especially in the afternoon. So... sorry for that.

—Blue

PS: Well with all that new information it’s a bit confusing why you’d pretend to be a hater or something. It’d almost make me think you were trying to flirt with me or something.

 

**From:** RedSamuraiRanger

**To:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**Subject:** Well…

Blue,

Maybe your assumption is right. Maybe it’s not. It’s up to your imagination.

I’m sorry to hear about your bad day though. Do you wanna talk about it? I’m free to listen if you need to vent it out.

—Red

 

Lance thought about it for a moment. Would it be such a good idea to vent to a complete stranger when usually, he didn’t even want to bother his friends? Even the school’s counselors were people he rarely turned to with his problems and feelings.

Then again, it was a complete stranger, detached from the situation and who didn’t know who Lance was. And Red was the one who offered, so maybe it would be okay if he accepted.

After all, the counselors kept telling him he shouldn’t bottle up his own problems and feelings in favor of helping everyone else first.

 

**From:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**To:** RedSamuraiRanger

**Subject:** Re: Well…

Red,

I mean, I can’t blame you. I’m kind of irresistible. ...Or I’d like to think I am, but apparently, I’m not when it comes to one part of my problem today.

You see, I’ve had this huge crush on this guy in my class since pretty much the start of our first year of high school. By some kind of fate, we’ve been seat neighbors. His dorm room is even right next to mine!

But here’s the thing, he barely spares me a glance outside of class, and even there, it’s all just about school work and stuff. No matter how hard I try, he won’t notice me. I’m wearing my nicest clothes, I take great care of my skin and hair with a strict beauty routine. I’ve smiled at him since day one (the girls always say I have a really nice smile so idk why that doesn’t work??) ...

I don’t know what else to do. Maybe he isn’t into guys, but if he doesn’t even want to be friends, then its like… am I really just that annoying? Am I ugly? Stupid? Useless?

…which brings me to the other part.

You see, at some point, I kind of started a rivalry with him because I didn’t know what else to do (I’m actually really shy when it comes to handsome guys, and if my subtle flirting doesn’t work…). The both of us, neck and neck at the top of our class.

Except, he always beats me. ALWAYS. No matter how hard I try. The best I’ve got was being half a point behind him. Usually, the gap is larger. And he never says anything like “hey, great job” or I don’t know, ANYTHING. Just looking at my results with that resting grumpy face of his, then back to his own. I’m not even worth an acknowledgment to him.

So not only is my crush (which is ongoing for the 4th year now, mind you) completely unrequited and the guy doesn’t even want to be my friend, he also beats me in academics every single time. I’m a hopeless romantic, and I’m also kind of competitive, so both kind of hit me really hard.

Sorry, I kind of ranted my whole life story here. I might not even make a lot of sense, I’m tired, and I’ve been in the middle of homework the whole time. Anyway, if you really ended up reading all of this, thank you for listening. I don’t even usually tell anyone about all this. Well, except my friends who already know about my pining, but there’s only so many times they’re willing to hear about how I swear there’s like a glint of purple galaxies in his eyes.

—Blue

 

He had barely hit send when he glanced at the time and saw that it was still dinner hours—just barely. He sighed and closed his laptop’s lid. Better rush to the dining hall for a late, quick dinner before he ended up having to sleep on an empty stomach. Having to explain to Pidge, Hunk, and Allura the next day that he missed dinner again wouldn’t be so cool.

Checking if Red replied to all of that could wait till later.

  


**From:** RedSamuraiRanger

**To:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**Subject:** Re: Well…

Blue,

Ouch, that sounds painful. And it’s the 4th year you say? Wow, that’s an impressive amount of pining, enough pining to fill an entire forest.

I’m sorry, I don’t really have any advice or anything I can offer. I’m not exactly experienced at all when it comes to feelings or being attracted to people. It never really happened to me. Well, there’s this really cute boy in my class but I kind of always had more important things on my mind, like school and not losing my temper. Nor did I really have an interest in connecting with my classmates in general. I don’t know, I’ve had a weird time the past few years, though it’s getting better.

Anyway, maybe your crush is like that, too. Or he’s just very awkward. If not, he’s not only blind but also an idiot. From what I have seen, you are a very sweet and charming boy, and I’d bet you’re very cute, too.

As for the other part, I can’t really help either, though I might be able to give some insight again? I’m actually in a similar situation, though I’m on the other end.

There’s this boy in my class (actually, it’s the same cute boy I mentioned above) who’s always this close to beating me in scores. It’s obvious that he’s pretty smart, but from what I see of his tests, usually, he makes small mistakes. I think he struggles with focus?

Anyway, he kind of motivates me to keep working. I’m a bit difficult and don’t do well with orders and stuff, and tests are just really annoying to me. But knowing that he’s right there, ready to beat me with higher grades any time? It gave me some kind of purpose. It’s actually part of what helped me get out of this weird funk Ive been in.

I’m not trying to invalidate how you feel or anything, and I apologize if it sounds that way. My situation is probably also very far off from the one of your crush, but maybe this other perspective might help you understand a little? I don’t know. If you ever need to rant again (or want to talk about those purple galaxies in his eyes), though, my inbox is always open for you.

—Red

PS: If I read you right, you go to a boarding school? That’s a funny coincidence.

 

Keith was anxious when he hit send. He hoped he didn’t mess up by making the conversation about himself, and wished he could do something to help. It was a little frustrating, knowing that he wasn’t good at this. It had already taken him a lot to start talking, at all.

The thing was, initially, he had only joined the forum because Shiro was one of the mods. Shiro had been nagging at him that if he already wasn’t connecting with any of his classmates, he should at least try to connect to people online. In the end, Keith barely ever posted in any of the topics, even though he wrote fanfiction in his freetime. He loved reading everyone’s thoughts on his favorite show. Most of all, he enjoyed lurking around the Space Ranger Partners corner, looking at all the creative fanwork and meta on the show and comics, though rarely showing his own work.

There was also the fact that one name, in particular, kept catching his attention: Blue_Ranger_Cat. This amazing, clever, creative user who had a striking presence and was well-liked for his cheerful enthusiasm and his ability to jump into and lead conversations with ease.

At first, Keith thought he was just jealous of that, but he soon had to admit to himself that he was drawn to Blue. He was always looking out for new posts by Blue, drinking them all in. When Blue wasn’t there, Keith became restless, in a way. He wished he could talk to him, though he had no idea how to.

This was different from the classroom competitions with Lance giving him a sense of motivation and purpose. It was different from wanting to impress a cute boy by continuing to score top grades (because yes, Keith definitely found Lance adorable, although he didn’t think he was _attracted_ to him).

Blue’s effect on him, it made him desperately want to connect and be close to another person. For the first time in his life, he wondered if that was what it was like to have a crush on someone.

This evening, while he was still on his high from a quick workout after class, he decided he was finally going to do it: at the next opportunity, he would react to one of Blue’s posts. But of course, he ended up messing it up and he was pretty sure that Shiro would talk to him about this tomorrow.

After Shiro had given them the warning as a mod, Keith knew he had to apologize to Blue, so he sent a message.

He was so relieved when Blue replied and accepted the apology. Keith replied back, even being so bold to offer to listen to him talk about his bad day (he could already picture Shiro’s proud face as a counselor if he heard about that)… Which brought him back to his anxiety. He kept refreshing the forum, but reluctantly, he had to focus on homework.

Except his mind also kept going back to the fact that Blue had a giant crush on a classmate of his, someone he knew in person. Sure, for Keith it was important above all that he could strike a _friendship_ with Blue; anything else coming from that would just be the cherry on top. Even knowing this, reading about it sucked.

In the middle of working, he heard Lance return to his room next door. Part of Keith wondered why Lance was running about this late, and why he couldn’t recall seeing him at dinner. He may have been distant the past years, but of course he’d be curious when they had been sharing a desk as well as sharing a wall for four years now. He could never just go up and ask, though, so he guessed he wouldn’t find out anytime soon.

By the time he was done with homework, there was still no reply. Reluctantly, he closed his laptop and prepared for bed. He decided to read a chapter or two of _Percy Jackson_ before trying to sleep. He had read the books probably a million times in his youth so far, but they were his favorite books, so he was never tired of rereading them. Especially at times like this, they provided comfort, something he was familiar with. There was also the fact that he related to Percy a lot, but that was another story.

However, once he turned off the light after he had stopped reading and put away his e-book reader, his thoughts went back to Blue.

He just couldn’t believe how someone could be out there, who was lucky to know Blue in person _and_ was lucky that Blue had a crush on him, and then was just so unaware of that? He was jealous of whoever that guy was, and he hated the thought that someone sweet like Blue had to suffer from an unrequited crush. Sure, he had only known Blue for one afternoon (not counting all the time he had spent reading along to all the comments Blue had posted during the summer), but he already knew that Blue didn’t deserve this.

He guessed no one deserved this, but his attention was focused on Blue right now.

He really hoped that the reason why Blue hadn’t replied yet was that he was merely busy with school work.

After a while, Keith finally fell asleep to his restless thoughts and dreamed of a beautiful, dazzling smile that felt somehow familiar, though he couldn’t place _why_.

 

The next day, Keith was indeed stopped by Shiro. When Keith was done early with lunch, the young counselor beckoned him into his office for a talk. Keith followed with a defeated sigh.

“So,” Shiro started, “what exactly was that about on the forum yesterday? I know I told you to socialize on there, but that doesn’t mean to start an argument with an unsuspecting person who didn’t do anything wrong.”

Now Keith had to deal with being scolded _and_ had to explain. Great. “I panicked,” he blurted out.

“You… panicked?” Shiro raised an inquisitive eyebrow, prompting him to go on.

“I mean, I’m exaggerating, but I’ve wanted to talk to Blue for ages. I just never knew how,” Keith explained. “I told myself I’d do it at the next opportunity I got. Then that happened.”

“You’ve wanted to talk to Blue since forever? Interesting.” Shiro sounded amused now. There was also something in his expression that Keith couldn’t quite place—as if Shiro knew something that Keith didn’t. Shiro continued, “So what happened after I gave you guys the warning?”

“I apologized. We talked. That’s it.”

“You apologized? That’s good to hear,” Shiro said.

“Yeah. I also offered to listen to him rant about his bad day,” Keith admitted. “He did, and I tried to offer him some advice because I didn’t really know what else to do.”

“Well, it doesn’t matter if you’re perfect at it or not. You’re trying. You’re bound to learn with each opportunity.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure.” Keith waved his hand. “He didn’t reply anymore last night, though, so I have no idea if I did the wrong thing.”

“I’m sure he was just busy,” Shiro threw in. “You shouldn’t get worried about that. Maybe if he still doesn’t reply after a day, but not this soon. You’re both students of the same age, after all.”

“You know an awful lot about him,” Keith observed, eyebrows raised.

“Of course. I’m a moderator, after all. I’m very involved in the community,” Shiro said matter-of-factly.

Again, Keith felt like there was something more, something Shiro knew but Keith didn’t. He dismissed the thought for now. Instead, he asked, “Are we done or did you need me for something else?”

“No, that was all. Go off to do whatever it is you do with your free time.” Shiro opened the door for him.

Keith rolled his eyes. “Sure. See ya.”

He didn’t wait for another reply before he left. He was dying to check if Blue had written back by now. There wasn’t enough time to go back to his room and check on his laptop, but he’d be able to check on mobile, even if that was inconvenient. Nevertheless, he was willing to make that sacrifice right now to satisfy his urge to know if there was a reply or not. And if there was, he found Blue was also worth the extra effort of replying on mobile.

He walked into the empty classroom and pulled out his phone once he was settled in his seat. When he opened the forum in the browser and logged in, he was relieved to see a new message. He opened it right away.

 

**From:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**To:** RedSamuraiRanger

**Subject:** Sorry I’m late

Good morning Red,

Sorry for replying so late. I was still in the middle of homework when I noticed that dinner hours were nearly over. I had to rush to make it and still have enough time to eat, and after I was done, the young nurse stopped me for a lecture. Then when I came back to my room, I still had to finish homework and then go to bed. I was kind of too tired to go back on the computer and if I did, I know I would’ve stayed up far too long.

You’re making me blush, Red. You don’t even know what I look like, how would you know I’m cute? Either you’re just messing with me, or you really are trying to flirt.

But, huh. That… actually sounds like it could be an explanation? Like… I’ve never seen him interact with any of the other students outside of the necessary. He’s really close with one of the counselors. But that’s it; no friends, no nothing. He’s also kind of the delinquent-emo type.

That… also is an interesting, possible explanation. Huh. I need to mull everything over now. I can already see myself being distracted the whole time in class. You have shaken my entire worldview. (I'm just being dramatic, it was really interesting to hear about what it can be like to be on the other end of the situation.)

And don’t worry about it! Thank you so much for listening and trying to help. I might take you up on the offer again, too. Though, are you sure you are ready to hear about those purple galaxies in his eyes? I can rave about that for literally hours. Except I’m not actually that amazing when it comes to expressing myself with words, I’m more of the artist type. Hey, maybe I can show you a painting some time.

But now I have to hurry and get ready before I end up missing breakfast AND being late to class, oops.

—Blue

PS: Yeah, I go to a boarding school! So I assume you are going to one, too?

 

He hadn’t overstepped any boundaries. He hadn’t accidentally offended Blue even more. Blue even thanked him for offering the insight from his own situation!

Keith was relieved.

Though when he read that Blue nearly got late for breakfast and class because he wanted to reply right in the morning, it made something light and warm flutter in Keith’s stomach. He dismissed it in favor of writing a response before the lunch break was over, from which class would resume for the afternoon.

 

**From:** RedSamuraiRanger

**To:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**Subject:** Don’t worry about it

Good afternoon, Blue,

Why did you have dinner so late and why did the nurse stop you afterward? Do I have to be concerned? Did you get in trouble? And don’t worry about the late reply. I had to finish my own homework too, and then I was reading before I went to sleep.

I’m glad I was able to help, in some way. I’m ready to hear you rave for hours about your crush and his eyes. Or look at paintings, whichever you decide to go for. Btw, I’m also more than ready to tell you you’re amazing whenever your self-esteem decides to act up, btw. I’ll even let you refer to it as flirting.

I hope you didn’t actually miss breakfast or get late to class. Please don’t get yourself in trouble just to reply to me, I’m not worth it.

—Red

PS: Yes, I do. That’s really some coincidence, huh?

 

Keith hit send just when Lance walked into the classroom and made his way to their shared desk. Keith hastily closed the browser and put his phone away. He wasn’t sure why, but for some reason, he didn’t want Lance to know about the forum, let alone about Blue.

Lance shot him a smile when he caught Keith looking.

Keith immediately looked down at his notes. He didn’t know why he couldn’t talk to Lance, nor why he could only look at him when Lance wasn’t looking. He could hear Lance let out a quiet huff next to him. Keith felt a stab of… was that guilt? He tried to ignore it to focus on class so he wouldn’t keep thinking of Blue like he had done just about all morning.

 

**From:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**To:** RedSamuraiRanger

**Subject:** *giggles nervously*

Good afternoon to you, too Red!

Don’t worry about me. I just don’t always have that much of an appetite and don’t want to go to dinner right after class. The nurse talked to me because I guess my two friends slipped to her that it happened before that I forgot about dinner altogether. She can be a bit strict, though she’s just like a year or two older than me and like a big sister, and she takes her job seriously.

Yesterday, though, there was also that I didn’t feel like talking to my friends or seeing anyone else (my friends aren’t in the same class as me and have more after-school activities, too), so I went straight to my room after class. But, really, don’t worry about me! It doesn’t happen that often and I eat during the day, too.

Oh, what book are you reading? I love reading, too, though truth be told, I often go for audio books instead. Makes it easier for me because I struggle with focus, plus, I can listen and draw or make crafts at the same time, haha. Also, it helps me fall asleep more easily when I can listen to something. There are a lot of jerks in my class who judge me for preferring audiobooks over “real” books, though… I hope you’re not one of those D:

You’re too kind, to me, Red. But I hope you know that I’m not that cheap. Just 1 day of flirting won’t score you a date with me just yet. And I expect to be swept off my feet. Just saying, hypothetically speaking. A sweet, handsome guy wooing me like I’m a princess one day is like my secret dream.

(I did not miss breakfast! I also did not get late to class. It was narrow, though, and I had to compromise with my hair and outfit.)

—Blue

 

**From:** RedSamuraiRanger

**To:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**Subject:** Re: *giggles nervously*

Blue,

You tell me not to worry, but you’re kind of achieving the opposite effect here. I’m gonna go ahead and assume that our schools work similarly and have the same kind of time frames, so I will send you reminders from now on to go get dinner before closing time. And no, you can’t stop me from making that extra effort just for you.

I’m reading Percy Jackson. I’ve read them, like, a million times but they’re my favorite books, so I like to read them again when there are no reading assignments, or when I don’t have any new books to read.

Those classmates really are jerks, what the heck? There are also some jerks in my class who get all pretentious over e-books vs. “real” books. I love my e-book reader because why the hell bother with physical books when I can have an entire huge library in one device that I can carry around in my bag and read with just one hand? And all I need is working WiFi to get more books from a near-endless amount of options in mere seconds. It’s more comfortable, usually at least somewhat cheaper (depending on what kind of book), and definitely saves room.

I don’t really like audio books personally, but that’s because I prefer reading at my own speed and listening to music while I read. I definitely see why you prefer them, though. So, seriously, fuck those jerks in your class. Don’t listen to them, you’re cool, and audio books are just as valid as any other type of book.

Blue is secretly a princess waiting for his own prince charming, got it. Filed away for future reference. Hypothetically speaking.

(I’m sure you looked perfectly cute. But, seriously, don’t check your messages in the morning unless you’re certain you have enough time. This isn’t instant messaging so there’s no hurry.)

—Red

 

**From:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**To:** RedSamuraiRanger

**Subject:** ...Fine

Red,

Fine, I won’t try to stop you. I actually appreciate it, cause most of the time, I only end up skipping because I get distracted and then don’t realize about time passing.

I’m starting to wonder though, you keep offering to listen and send reminders and all that… but is there anything I can do in return? I’m not used to being the one receiving, it’s usually me helping everyone. So, if there’s anything I can do, if you ever need to vent about something yourself, let me know.

Thank you for being so cool and understanding. And yeah!! I prefer e-books too, cause, like, there’s only so much space we have available in the dorms (not to mention, packing + transport…) and I’d rather bring more important stuff like my beauty products and clothes than carrying a million books when I can have them available digitally. And audio books make things just so much easier for me, though I still love reading for myself, too.

I’ve read those, too! It’s been a while though, now you make me want to read them again, too.

You really need to stop with all these compliments before I spontaneously combust.

—Blue

 

....

 

 

A couple of weeks had passed since the first interaction between ‘Red’ and ‘Blue.’ It had now become an integral part of their days to check for messages whenever they were free to do so and to send a new message when something was up.

One afternoon, Lance was in a hurry after gym class to get back to his room so he could tell Red about what had happened in class.

 

**From:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**To:** RedSamuraiRanger

**Subject:** I just died in gym class

Red,

Before you ask, no, no injuries or anything happened, I’m perfectly fine, except. UGH.

He. Is. So. Cool.

He did some kind of martial art demonstrations or something, I don’t even know, but he’s so cool.

And so hot, with that determined fire and focus in his eyes, and his MUSCLES. Like, he’s not hulking or anything but definitely all muscles and so STRONG. He could toss me around like I weigh nothing

(I mean, I kinda do weigh nothing, but that’s beside the point).

At some point, I was just doing some stretches by myself and I caught him staring at me and I died again because I have no idea what he was thinking or why he was staring at me but it was intense.

Oh my god. Save me, Red. How will I be able to do homework when I died by cause of a hot guy?

—Blue

 

**From:** RedSamuraiRanger

**To:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**Subject:** RIP Blue

Blue,

It was nice knowing you. A real honor to have been able to call myself your friend. I will never forget you. May you rest in peace and have plenty of handsome guys in heaven or wherever else you end up.

Maybe he was staring because he’s finally coming to his senses? If he still won’t ask you out, he really is not only blind but also an idiot. How can he be right in front of someone sweet and cute like you and not go after you? Inconceivable.

I hope you have a good recovery so you can do your homework and study. Also, don’t forget to go have dinner.

—Red

 

**From:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**To:** RedSamuraiRanger

**Subject:** Reeeeeeeeed  >_<

Red,

I can’t believe you are making fun of me in my hour of suffering. I trusted you. You are terrible.

You still keep calling me cute even though you don’t know what I look like. For all you know, I might be ugly as hell. But here I am sitting, blushing anyway. I hope you are happy now.

On my way back from dinner I saw him again while he just left his room when I was about to reach mine. I think he’s going to the gym AGAIN. He’s literally training all the time. It’s no wonder he’s so full of muscle, it’s illegal. I think he glanced at me when he was locking his door, and I was unlocking mine. I’m dying once more.

—Blue

 

**From:** RedSamuraiRanger

**To:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**Subject:** :)

Blue,

I just know that you are cute. Call it instinct, if you want to. I can tell just from the way you talk on the forum and here, with me. You are cute. No, not just cute. You are… adorable. I am 100% confident this is a fact. Can’t argue against facts, Blue.

I’m glad you went for dinner. Can’t blame your crush for hitting the gym often, though. I just came back from a late workout, myself. It’s great stress-relief.

—Red

 

**From:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**To:** RedSamuraiRanger

**Subject:** >_<

Red,

Agdfaodhgodfhd. I can’t handle compliments like that. My face is literally burning, damn it. Red, you are terrible.

I can’t believe I am associated with two total sports junkies.

—Blue

 

**From:** RedSamuraiRanger

**To:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**Subject:** Shhhh

Blue,

Mission accomplished, then. And I bet your blushing face looks lovely ;)

So you mean to say you don’t do any sport at all?

—Red

 

**From:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**To:** RedSamuraiRanger

**Subject:** Don’t you “Shhhh” me

Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed! >_<

Well, actually, I like yoga and gymnastics, sometimes I run, and I used to play soccer. I absolutely love swimming and diving. I’m not that bad when we do stuff like basketball, and I’m also an ace with a slingshot, though I guess that doesn’t count as a sport, haha. I’d really love to try sth like archery, though!

—Blue

 

**From:** RedSamuraiRanger

**To:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**Subject:** You can’t stop me

Blue,

*Whispers* You are cute.

I prefer doing things like weights and hand-to-hand combat, but everyone has their own preferences. Slingshots and archery? Sounds cool, so you have great aim? I’m not great with it, I’m much better with close combat. I like using knives and stuff, so I guess I’d like to do fencing or something.

—Red

 

**From:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**To:** RedSamuraiRanger

**Subject:** you’re terrible

Red,

Do you hear these dying whale noises? That’s me, first cause of death hot handsome guy, now cause of death sweet guy non-stop showering me with compliments.

That’s so cool! And yes! I’m great with aim, and that includes water pistols, throwing balls, and also in video games, too. I love playing as a class/job that has bows or other long-range weapons, depending on what’s available in-game :p (side note… like, magic isn’t really about aim, but that doesn’t stop me from preferring mage class/job over stuff like sword fighters, too. I mean, in games like Fire Emblem at least, it can be used long-range, so)

—Blue

 

....

 

One autumn afternoon, Lance was at lunch with Pidge and Hunk. Well, that wasn’t unusual. Lance had an appetite too, so that wasn’t so bad. But Pidge was studying him and Hunk kept glancing at him in a similar fashion as well.

Lance was starting to feel a little unnerved if he was honest. “Is something wrong with my face?” he finally asked in a joking manner.

“Oh, no, not at all,” Pidge replied.

“We’ve just been talking the other day,” Hunk continued for her. “Lately, you haven’t gushed about Keith at all.”

“Nor have you complained about him,” Pidge finished.

“So?” Lance arched an eyebrow. “You guys always keep complaining about it, so shouldn’t you be glad?”

“Oh, don’t get us wrong, we are happy that it’s not such a constant thing now,” Pidge said.

Hunk explained, “It’s just kind of weird that you suddenly stopped? A worrying development, in fact. Did something happen? Did you suddenly lose all interest in him? Are you hiding something? So many questions and they’ve kept us up at night.”

“We’re your best friends, so you should know that you can confide in us.”

Lance snorted. “Pidge, Hunk, please. If something was going on with Keith and me, I would’ve told you. Sadly, that’s not the case.” He sighed. “So, as you can see, I sure as heck didn’t lose interest in him. It just so happened that I made a friend online who’s absolutely willing to listen to me vent and gush about him.”

“Oh?” Hunk and Pidge exchanged a look.

“Yeah. So, you don’t have to worry and can keep on enjoying the Keith-free-zone.”

“I can’t believe you are replacing us,” Hunk said in feigned hurt.

“Ditched for a random stranger from the internet,” Pidge added likewise.

“Oh my god, you two.” Lance let out another snort. “Red is an entirely different category. You two are my best friends. Red is just… special.”

“His name is Red?”

“Well, I don’t know his _real_ name, but that’s his nickname on the forum. It’s cool because my own is Blue.” Lance took a sip from his water. “We met on the _Legendary Defender of the Galaxies_ forum beginning of the school year. Started out with an argument, even got a warning from Real Shirt but we started messaging and bonded. We bicker a lot, but it’s all in good fun.”

“That sounds nice,” Hunk said. “Well, not the part about the arguing and getting a warning, but you know what I mean.”

“Lance… you know that Real Shirt is just Shiro, so why do you keep calling him by his online name when it’s about the forum?” Pidge asked.

“Because it’s weird otherwise, that’s why.” Lance huffed. “And besides, what are you two doing losing sleep over my nonexistent love life? And _together_ , no less?” He arched an inquisitive eyebrow at the two.

“It’s nothing like that!” Hunk squeaked. “Oh my god, Lance.  _Why?!_ ”

Lance laughed at the other boy’s flustered reaction. Pidge just shook her head. “Lance, please. As if we’d do anything indecent, even if we are lucky that our rooms are next door, like yours and Keith’s. We merely happen to talk via messenger while we already stay up late to finish homework and work on personal projects.”

“Yeah, _someone_ has to make sure Pidge doesn’t end up staying up all night coding.” Hunk gave her a pointed look. “And I happen to be the best person for the job, since I’m actually able to understand her angry ranting when things don’t go as they’re supposed to. Er, no offense.” He smiled apologetically at Lance.

Lance grinned back at Hunk. “None taken, we all know I’m nowhere near your guys’ level with tech and science. And I was just teasing, you two.” The last part was accentuated with a dramatic roll of his eyes. “I know you don’t have that kind of relationship.” He finished his meal and sorted his tray. “Anyway, I’m gonna head off, I still gotta finish something and need a bit of a break in my room before I grab a coffee and head to my next class.”

“Sure thing. Take care,” Hunk said.

“See you,” Pidge said before sticking her fork in her mouth.

“See ya, guys!” Lance took his bag and stood to dispose of the tray before walking out.

Along the way, he walked past the otherwise-empty table Keith was sitting at. Keith spared him just a glance. Lance sighed. Of course, it was always like this.

Lance let his thoughts wander back to the conversation he had had with his friends so he wouldn’t keep dwelling on Keith. He wondered if he should’ve kept Red a secret. What they had felt so special to him, he didn’t want to share it with anyone else, even his best friends. At least they hadn’t reacted weirdly to the whole topic of having a _special_ person online, but still, Lance wasn’t sure how he felt about the two of them knowing.

He sighed again as he made his way to his room.

He hadn’t been _quite_ truthful, either. Yes, he needed to look over an assignment again to make sure he had everything, and he _did_ need a break with some music and maybe some scents from his spa supplies. But he also wanted to check if Red had sent another reply.

At this point, Lance thought about Red nearly as much as he thought about Keith. Part of him even entertained the idea that Keith and Red were the same person. But, no, that couldn’t be. That would be too weird, wouldn’t it? It seemed so far beyond belief, the thought that his crush who gave him the cold shoulder and his online friend who was always so sweet to him could possibly be the same person.

There was also that it would be kind of embarrassing, gushing about his crush on Keith only for it to turn out that he had been talking _to_ Keith all along. And yet, Lance kept up the wishful thinking. What if Red really was Keith and they got closer that way? But then if there was a way to meet up, would he still like and flirt with Lance even when finding out Blue was really Lance?

Lance entered his room, and suddenly, he felt like just flopping down face-first on his bed. But he still had an afternoon of class as well as school work to do, so he pushed those thoughts as far back in his mind as he could.

 

....

 

**From:** RedSamuraiRanger

**To:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**Subject:** Season 2 Wishlist?

Blue,

Since it’s just a bit over a month till season 2 releases, what are the things you’d love to see? And don’t say “more Space Ranger Partners” because that’s a given for both of us.

I guess similarly goes for the comics, what kind of content do you wish for in general?

—Red

 

**From:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**To:** RedSamuraiRanger

**Subject:** hmmm…

Red,

How dare you limit me like that. You and I both know that there can NEVER be enough Space Ranger Partners.

But anyway, what I REALLY want is an ocean world! Either just a planet with an ocean but most of all a whole underwater world. Especially mermaids!! I just really love mermaids, I’ve been fascinated with them ever since I was a kid. (Did you know that when I was a kid, I used to pretend I was a mermaid? Actually, scratch that, I still do that, though I stopped using the phrase “I don’t need pants, I’m a mermaid” haha.)

What about you??

—Blue

 

**From:** RedSamuraiRanger

**To:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**Subject:** Hmmm.

Blue,

Exactly why I said, it doesn’t count—because we both know it.

That sounds interesting. So you want to see all kinds of marine animals and mermaids?

Would be really cool if a world like that could serve for more development for Javelin. Especially for unlocking more powers and also for feeling comfortable etc. in there. Then again, I just really want all the Javelin content in general.

...So you already know I want to see the Javelin content we deserve. Apart from that, a planet with a lot of lava would be cool, since we never got to see the red robocat in its habitat.

I also really would love to see more lore, mythology, and stuff like that. Those are the topics I really love in general, like with History being one of my favorite subjects. (Fun Fact: all of that is kind of also related to why PJO are my favorite books.)

—Red

 

**From:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**To:** RedSamuraiRanger

**Subject:** Ohhhh!

Red,

:p

Anyway, YES! To all those points—wanting to see all kinds of aquatic creatures and mermaids or any other kind of humanoid/aquatic hybrid alien! Those would be REALLY cool, like for real. Also, BIG YES to more development for Javelin. I also really hope that he’ll be right in his element there (hehe).

A lava planet, huh. Sounds… hot. Could serve for elemental screen time for Quiche, that would be awesome (and seeing him in fighting action with his sword again is a thing I want, too). More lore and stuff would be cool, too! Also, like, how exactly it worked that Quiche had felt the blue robocat’s energy.

(Then again, I’m also convinced that’s because of Quiche and Javelin being soulmates. They TOTALLY ARE soulmates, you can’t convince me otherwise. Same for the red and blue robocats. It will always be canon in my heart.)

—Blue

 

**From:** RedSamuraiRanger

**To:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**Subject:** Don’t give me that cheeky tongue

Blue,

How about a Shark Man? The top half of the body is a shark, lower half of the body is human.

Yeah, exactly, those are the kinds of things that I’m puzzling over. Also, the cave markings in general. How did they get there? Who made them? How did the blue robocat get to Earth in the first place? Were the Glara ever there? That would be more likely than Atlants unless there are still more Atlants out there. Also, is Quiche a Glara?? Those are the real questions.

(Don’t worry, the two—well, four—of them being soulmates is my own heartcanon, too.)

Also, those puns? Unbelievable. I’m shaking my head at you.

—Red

 

**From:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**To:** RedSamuraiRanger

**Subject:** [cheeky tongue intensifies]

Red,

Oh my god. Don’t do this to me. Shark Man?? Literally half shark, half man?? Oh my god. I have to draw this, or it will never leave me alone. I can’t believe you’re doing this to me, Red. I trusted you.

I CAN’T BELIEVE I FORGOT ABOUT GLARA QUICHE! Cause that’s a thing I really wish for, too. Though I hope he won’t be all furry cat like I keep seeing in fandom. Not that I mind some cute or cool animal traits (though, something like a wolf would be REALLY cool, the cats are so overdone) but I really would prefer if he’s more humanoid overall, though the purple skin would be neat.

You know you love me and my puns.

—Blue

 

**From:** RedSamuraiRanger

**To:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**Subject:** You’re impossible.

Blue,

You’re welcome. You know I’m awesome, and my ideas are fantastic. Also, I want to see the result if you do make art. Just saying.

Oh my god, yes to all of that. Though, YOU saying cats are overdone? That’s something I didn’t think I’d ever hear.

...well, I guess you’re not WRONG.

—Red

 

**From:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**To:** RedSamuraiRanger

**Subject:** *whistles innocently*

Red,

Here you go. Shark Man, in all his glory. I hope you’re happy now.

[insert pic]

I guess mostly it’s that I feel it doesn’t really fit for Quiche, I feel like something like wolf fits him much better. Also, wolves are really cool? I may be a total cat person, but yeah.

Hehe.

—Blue

 

**From:** RedSamuraiRanger

**To:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**Subject:** Oh my god.

Blue,

This is amazing. I want to print this and frame it. Nothing will ever be able to top this.

Yeah, I get you, wolves are pretty cool and fit with Quiche’s whole edgy lone wolf thing.

I’ll let it slide but only because it’s you and because you’re cute.

—Red

 

....

 

Shortly before winter break, each class had a period with their teacher at the end of the school day for a talk about various things. These things ranged from planning the upcoming spring field trips to receiving the ranking of grades for the first half of the school year.

The lists of the ranking were handed out right by the end of the period.

Lance stared at the sheet in his hands. Keith was still listed at the top of the list, but there he was, right behind him. _With a tied count of points_. Despite his regular conversations with Red, Lance had studied hard. And it had paid off, the proof was right here in front of him. His hands were shaking just a little. He still hadn’t beaten Keith, but he had finally caught up.

But would it be enough to make Keith notice?

Keith was looking at his own sheet. He was tied with Lance. Keith didn’t think that he had slacked off even with being so distracted with Blue recently, so that must’ve meant that Lance had been really determined. Keith thought back to his first messages with Blue, thought back to Blue ranting about how he felt when his crush-and-rival never said a word of acknowledgment. His heart started beating faster. He knew that he could very well mess it up, but this was his chance to finally make a connection in person too. It may as well even be an opportunity to try to get over Blue.

Because Keith wasn’t stupid; he knew it would get him nowhere to keep pining over someone online, especially someone who had a crush on some other guy. He also knew that he could very well be attracted to Lance. He just needed to take a step forward.

“Hey,” Keith said to gain Lance’s attention, “congrats on the score. You nearly beat me.”

Lance’s eyes widened in surprise. He turned around to face Keith, who had his gaze focused on him. Lance suppressed a shiver at the intensity of his dark gray eyes, tried not to drown in the storm of indigo clouds that seemed to rage in them.

“Oh, uh, thanks. You too.” Lance smiled, though it wasn’t his usual beaming smile. “I guess it still wasn’t enough to beat you, huh.”

“Well, there’s always next time,” Keith said. “You know, I noticed you were right behind me the whole time. It got me motivated to keep doing my best, actually.”

Lance couldn’t believe his ears. Maybe he was dreaming or somehow ended up in a different reality. Nevertheless, he joked, “So you _do_ see me as a rival, after all!”

“Yeah, something like that.”

They finally packed their things to leave the classroom when most of their classmates were already gone. They walked out of the classroom and left the building in silence. Once they were outside, Keith noticed that Lance seemed to move into the direction of the dorms instead of the canteen. Suddenly he wondered if he had _ever_ seen Lance around at dinner hours. He also thought about how Blue had told him about often skipping dinner hours or going late.

In a spur-of-the-moment decision, Keith grabbed Lance’s arm and blurted out, “Want to join me for dinner?” When Lance looked at him with wide eyes, he quickly added, “Only if you want to, of course.”

After a second of thinking, Lance replied, “Sure, I’d love to!” His smile was brighter now.

They walked together in silence again until they reached the canteen. Once they sat down with their food, they started to get into easy conversations: about books they read—for class and outside of class; about their pretentious jerk classmates; Lance talking about an art project.

Keith learned that it was easy to speak with Lance. It was comfortable; felt as comfortable as with Blue—except that he was able to see Lance face to face, was able to see the way his face lit up, blue eyes sparkling like the sunlit surface of a lake; how his eyebrows furrowed; could see the way he used his arms to speak, even while eating. Keith felt nice and warm inside his chest and stomach, which couldn’t have been _just_ from the hot meal. He found himself craving for more.

After they were done eating, they walked to their rooms together. When they reached the doors, Keith made another bold move and remarked, “We should hang out more often.”

Lance blinked for a moment before he beamed. “Sure, sounds cool!”

Keith smiled back.

They waved and disappeared into their own rooms. Though one of them had yet to fully realize why, both boys felt happy for different reasons. Lance immediately wanted to tell Red all about the good news, so he rushed to his laptop.

 

**From:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**To:** RedSamuraiRanger

**Subject:** Oh my God!

Red!

You won’t believe what happened! So we got the ranking for the first half of the year of our class, and I’m tied at the top with my crush-and-rival! And then he talked to me, and we went to have dinner together!

Red, I think I died, or I ended up in an alternate reality, or maybe I’m dreaming. Oh, wait, I just hit my arm against the headboard, okay. Not a dream, so much for that theory. Wow?? All of that actually happened?? Red, send help, I need to process this.

—Blue

 

**From:** RedSamuraiRanger

**To:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**Subject:** Wow, congrats!

Blue,

Both on the result, and your crush talking to you. And you even had a dinner date together! I’m really happy for you, Blue. You truly deserve it.

—Red

 

Keith was staring at the screen. Even after hitting send, he was still staring like he couldn’t believe his eyes. This was it. Blue’s crush had finally noticed him. The guy was not blind and an idiot anymore.

Blue deserved to be happy. Keith _wanted_ him to be happy. And yet, he was jealous. So badly did he wish that could be him. He wished he could make Blue happy, wished he could be with Blue.

But that was not meant to be.

Still, he hoped his message sounded supportive; he didn’t want Blue to know any of his mixed feelings. He was never supposed to know about Keith’s feelings for him.

In that moment, Keith resolved for himself he would try to forget about them. It really was time he fell for Lance instead.

 

....

 

With winter break arriving, Keith and Lance found themselves spending most of their time together. Most of the other students, including Pidge and Hunk, went home for the holidays.

Keith and Lance, however, both stayed in the dorms; Keith because he didn’t have a home he wanted to go back to, Lance because he didn’t want to go back only to have to leave again so soon.

Now, though, there was also the bonus of hanging out with Keith.

They did all kinds of things together: trips to town (with permission, of course), playing games at the dorm’s rec room, hanging out in the library to work and study from time to time. A lot of time was also spent in either of their rooms, lounging on the bed or a pile of pillows and blankets on the floor, talking, or just enjoying the other’s company while doing things in silence.

One afternoon between Christmas and the New Year, they were sitting on Lance’s bed. Keith was reading, while Lance was drawing in his sketchbook.

Curiosity taking over, Keith glanced over. The two characters he saw on the page looked familiar— _very_ familiar. “Is that Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo?” Keith blurted out.

“Hm?” Lance looked up, followed Keith’s gaze to his sketchbook, then looked back at Keith. “Oh, yeah. A good friend talked about the books a while back, and I decided to listen to the audio books again because it’s been a while.” He put his pencil aside. “Why? Did you read the books?”

“Did I read them?” Keith laughed. “Only too many times to count. They’re my favorite books. I relate to Percy so much.”

“Really? Oh…” Lance thought for a moment. “Now that you say that, he _does_ kind of remind me of you. Even though look-wise, you’re more like Nico.”

“What? No,” Keith protested. “I mean, I guess I kind of look like him, but I’m not like him at all. Not counting that I’m an orphan too.”

“Yeah, you're kind of different in personality,” Lance agreed. “But the aesthetic _is_ a perfect match. Also, you kind of feel like you could be a Hades kid. Either that or Ares.”

Keith took a moment of thought before speaking again. “I don’t know, I always feel more like I’d be from Camp Jupiter, but then ditch it to stay at Camp Half-Blood because all the discipline at Camp Jupiter sucks. Like, I really don’t do well with orders and having to stick to a plan.”

Lance laughed. “Oh my god, you’re such a rebel.”

“I mean, I have the shirts for both camps, so I can make pretend.”

“That’s cute.” Lance smiled. “I feel like Pidge would either be a child of Athena or Demeter. Demeter would be ironic because Pidge doesn’t like the outdoors because she’s got a bunch of allergies and hates bugs. Matt would be a child of Athena, though, so I don’t know if they could both be…” He held his chin in thought while speaking. “Hunk could be several, like Hephaestus because of his engineering genius but also Athena because he’s really smart in general… Shiro is a son of Zeus, hands down, and Allura… she could be the Oracle or daughter of some kind of alien goddess, I don’t know, maybe a huntress... Coran is probably a camp leader or something since he’s already a professor and all that.”

“Wow, you put a lot of thought into this.” Keith looked impressed. “I can’t find anything off right away. Except… what about yourself?”

“What about me? Oh.” Lance had looked proud at the praise, but his expression fell at the question. “I…” he started, then swallowed before trying again. “Honestly, I don’t think I’d have a godly parent,” he admitted.

“What? That’s stupid!” Keith had long since put his e-reader aside so he could wave his arms for emphasis. “You’re _totally_ a son of Apollo.”

“Why Apollo?” Lance raised his eyebrows in surprise. Truth be told, he connected to the Apollo kids and Apollo was probably his favorite of the gods and goddesses who appeared; he just didn’t think that he could compare.

“Let’s see… you’re dazzling, like, your smile is kind of like sunshine, and Apollo is the sun god so that fits. You’re an ace at aiming, I saw that countless of times at the rec room. You’re good at music, and I bet you’re good with poetry too. And I can just picture you being great at healing magic and that kind of stuff.” Keith looked at him with an expression that seemed to read _I dare you to challenge me_.

“You really think all that?” Lance asked. He didn’t expect Keith to pay him such compliments; it made him blush. Then again, Keith had proven time and again that he was good for surprises.

“Yeah, why would I say it otherwise?” Keith replied, expression still challenging. “Anyway, the point is: you belong in Apollo cabin, no ifs or buts. Even if some might place you in the Aphrodite cabin because you take such great care of your looks.”

“Alright, alright. I’m a son of Apollo.” Lance’s face lit up with an idea. “Hey, what if we make OCs for ourselves and think up a story for them?”

A spark shone in Keith’s eyes. “Sounds fun. We could make it like a collab: you draw them, I write the story.”

“Yes!” Lance pumped his fist upwards. “And we can make them any way we want since it’s just for our own fun!”

“So I can have a mom from Camp Jupiter, but I run away to Camp Half-Blood because I’m fed up with the discipline and my mom died ages ago anyway, and then find out that my dad is a Greek god anyway?”

“Sure, sounds like a great tragic past, perfect for a son of Hades.”

“Now I’m just gonna end up as a Nico di Angelo clone.”

“Oh, come on, Keith. Nico is cool and so are you.”

“Yeah, yeah. But you better not go downplay your own character. You’re the handsome and talented head counselor of Apollo Cabin.”

“Alright, fine.” Lance stuck out his tongue at him before saying in a joking voice, “And when you arrive at Camp, I’ll give you the tour, and you’ll be drawn in by my irresistible charm.”

“Sure, why not? Let’s have a romance to spice up the story. Drawn in by your brightness because of my sad, troubled heart.”

“Aw, don’t worry Keith, I’ll heal your heart.”

“That line is so ridiculous, but a perfect cliché romance trope.”

Both boys broke into laughter. They spent the rest of time until dinner planning out their characters and the plot for their story. It was how they bonded even more for the rest of vacation, next to the other activities from before.

 

....

 

**From:** RedSamuraiRanger

**To:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**Subject:** Serious Question

Blue,

I have a serious question. Please don’t be alarmed.

So, if your favorite character is Quiche… then why is your username blue themed and your nickname Blue?

—Red

 

**From:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**To:** RedSamuraiRanger

**Subject:** Serious Counter Question

Red,

I have a serious question, as well. Please don’t be alarmed.

So, if your favorite character is Javelin… then why is your username red themed and your nickname Red?

—Blue

 

**From:** RedSamuraiRanger

**To:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**Subject:** Touché.

Blue,

Alright, I’ll answer first. It’s kind of strange, I guess? My favorite character is Javelin, but Quiche is the character I relate to the most. And even though Javelin’s shade of blue is sort of what could be called my favorite color (at least, it’s a color I love looking at? It gives me comfort and calms me down. Does that make sense?)... red and black is what most of my wardrobe is made of.

Then there’s that I have an heirloom knife, just like Quiche. It’s all kind of my “theme,” so I went for this username.

So what’s your story of origin?

—Red

 

**From:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**To:** RedSamuraiRanger

**Subject:** My story of Origin

Red,

Red and black wardrobe? Wow, edgy. I can’t believe all this time, I’ve been friends with a total edgelord.

I understand, though. It’s actually a lot like how it is for me! Quiche is my TypeTM, but Javelin is just really Me, you know? I relate a lot to his hidden insecurities and how a lot of the time, he thinks of his friends first. And I mostly wear the color blue, especially lighter shades because it looks fantastic on me.

The other part of my username is both because of my general love for cats (which you already know about) and because I miss my own cat since I can’t take her to school. Cats and the color blue (and the ocean!) are kind of the theme for me, so that’s it from my side.

—Blue

 

**From:** RedSamuraiRanger

**To:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**Subject:** Wow, rude.

Blue,

I can’t believe you wound me like this. I trusted you, but here you are, insulting my wardrobe.

Huh, that’s cool. So we’re the same, but with the opposite character. It’s like we’re IRL Space Ranger Partners.

You actually have a cat? Do you have a picture of her? What’s her name?

—Red

 

**From:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**To:** RedSamuraiRanger

**Subject:** Red, please.

Red,

I’m kidding, you know. My crush actually dresses like that. Complete with plaid shirts and stupid fingerless leather gloves and all that stuff and he looks really hot, so...

Yeah, I have a cat at home! Her name is Blue because of her beautiful blue eyes. This is one of my favorite pictures of her!

[insert pic]

—Blue

 

Keith stared at the message, then down at his choice of clothes of the day: a black t-shirt with a faded print—some old band shirt, he couldn’t remember clearly which but he didn’t see why he should toss it away—a red-gray-black plaid button-down, dark gray jeans with leather belts, and, of course, his signature black fingerless gloves. His red leather jacket was hanging over the back of his chair. All of that sounded exactly like what Blue had just described as what his crush liked wearing. Keith was wearing these and similar clothes 99% of the time. He wondered, would Blue think Keith was hot too if Blue saw him in real life?

What… what if they went to the same school? Was it really just coincidence that they happened to go to completely different boarding schools on the same side of the country? Then again, this was the real life; it couldn’t be that they happened to go to the _same_ school, could it?

 

**From:** RedSamuraiRanger

**To:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**Subject:** …a conspiracy?

Blue,

Your crush has excellent taste in fashion. That sounds a lot like what I’m wearing right now. Are you sure your crush and I aren’t secretly doppelgängers?

Your cat is really cute. Her fur is like fresh, virgin snow but looks all fluffy and soft. Those have to be the most beautiful, striking blue eyes I’ve ever seen in a cat. I see now why you chose the name “Blue.”

—Red

 

**From:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**To:** RedSamuraiRanger

**Subject:** that’s all??

Red,

First the both of you are complete workout junkies, now I find out you both dress in the hot edgelord fashion. You bring up a conspiracy. Doppelgängers? Really? That’s all you come up with? I would have almost expected something like “maybe we are secretly the same person.”

All jokes aside, it’s true though, Blue is the most beautiful, cutest cat. So sweet and well-behaved, too. I really miss her. She’s so playful too, and friendly and social. I bet she’d love you. I bet you’d love her, too. Her fur really is super soft (I take care of her well) and it’s a joy to pet her and scratch her ears and under her chin and she PURRS, and it’s so therapeutic. She loves belly rubs, too! Though she’ll also trick you into playing through them.

—Blue

 

**From:** RedSamuraiRanger

**To:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**Subject:** ...missed opportunity?

Blue,

You’re right, I missed an opportunity for a great conspiracy there. Then again, I didn’t want to lean myself too far out of the window with one as incredulous as that.

I never had a cat (or any other pet, really) but she sounds lovely. Makes me want to meet her or have a cat of my own. Especially that part about therapeutic purring. Maybe a cat like Blue would’ve been what I needed all these past few years, huh.

I bet you’re still a lot cuter than her, though.

—Red

 

....

 

Keith tried to stop being flirty with Blue, he really did. He felt guilty for still flirting when he knew that Blue had a crush on someone. A crush that seemed to be more and more requited the more time passed. While Keith, himself, found himself falling for Lance as he spent most of his time with him.

He felt guilty about that too; having feelings for both Blue and Lance at the same time. He didn’t know what to do. This wasn’t the kind of thing he could talk to Shiro or the other counselors about to ask for advice. Nor could he just go up to Lance’s friends Pidge and Hunk.

In his thoughts, Keith tried to weigh his feelings for both boys.

When he thought about Blue or read his messages, Keith felt warm inside, but his chest also felt heavy with longing; a longing that made his entire body ache because he knew Blue would never be in his reach. When he was with Lance, Keith’s heart was beating faster, and while he also felt warm inside, unlike with Blue, his entire body felt light in a pleasant way. His skin tingled all over with every casual touch he had with Lance—shoulders or knees bumping, fingers brushing. He loved Blue’s personality and the connection they had built together. While the same had come true with Lance, he especially loved how one look at Lance’s smile could make him feel bright and warm in an instance.

He couldn’t just pick between the two of them. Even though he knew that his chances with Blue were next to zero, he didn’t want to give up, grasping onto the very slim hope of _what if_ like a man trying not to drown at open sea. But he also didn’t want to ignore his chances with Lance, chances that were right in front of him and seemed to increase every day. Keith recognized that the situation with Lance was _really_ hopeful; they could get somewhere and start dating.

Keith really wished they would teach what to do in situations like these.

One evening, he was walking to dinner with Lance, watching and listening as Lance spoke until they reached the dining hall. He loaded a tray for himself, but when they reached a table and took seats he frowned. He noticed that Lance only had a small serving of one of the meals that were available this evening while Keith had a decent helping. Suddenly it hit him that it had happened before.

“Why are you always eating so little?” Keith asked.

Lance looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. “I eat plenty during the day.”

“I mean when we have dinner. Sometimes you have smaller servings like this.”

“Oh.” Lance shrugged, picking at his dinner absentmindedly. “I don’t know, I don’t always have that much of an appetite, and it happened a few times that I forgot about dinner time. At the start of the year, Pidge and Hunk must’ve told Allura, so she comes to check up on me sometimes.” He laughed sheepishly. “I’m not doing it on purpose or anything, though, really. It can happen with my ADHD meds. And I just get distracted all the time.”

“Still… you should try to eat as much as you can,” Keith said. “Skipping meals isn’t good.”

“Well, I mean… it hasn’t happened anymore since we started going together.” Lance smiled. “And before that, a really good friend sent me reminders to make sure I still caught dinner hours.”

Keith suddenly thought about Blue, and the reminders he used to send when he found Blue messaging right after class. Keith realized that it hadn’t happened in a while. He shook the thought away. He had to focus on Lance right now.

“I’ll make sure you’ll eat a proper meal,” Keith said. “I’ll even feed you if I have to.”

When Lance replied, his voice was higher pitched than usual. “That, that won’t be necessary,” he squeaked. Keith thought his cheeks looked darker, too.

“Alright, but know that I _would_ do it,” Keith said.

Lance made a sound somewhere between a choke and a squeak. It should’ve been ridiculous, but Keith thought it was endearing. Somehow, it made him think of all the times he complimented Blue and only got a random key smash in return. It was the same kind of fond feeling bubbling inside, where all he could think was how _cute_ the other was.

After dinner, they decided to hang out in Keith’s room while doing homework. It wasn’t the first time by far that they were in each other’s rooms but Keith was nervous. His thoughts kept wandering back to Blue.

While Lance was using the bathroom, Keith couldn’t stop himself and opened the forum on his mobile browser. There were no new messages from Blue since the morning, where he had complained about not wanting to go to math class. Lance always looked kind of pouty in math class.

Lance came back from the bathroom and beamed when he went to join Keith on the bed. Keith hastily locked his phone and threw it next to the pillow.

Today, Lance was wearing a baby blue three-quarter sleeve button-down shirt, gray t-shirt, and blue jeans. His socks were striped in pastel pink and blue.

_Blue_.

Light shades of blue looked fantastic on Lance. Blue had said the same about himself before.

“You look really good today,” Keith blurted out before he could stop himself.

Lance stopped fumbling with his notes and worksheets to look up at him. His face was flushed again. “Not as good as you,” he mumbled.

Keith would’ve almost thought he had imagined it if it hadn’t been for Lance’s steadily flushed face. He seemed to inch closer. Keith’s heart beat faster. He found it hard to focus on homework.

 

**From:** RedSamuraiRanger

**To:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**Subject:** Go to class, Blue.

Blue,

Whining won’t save you, you still have to go to class. Think of what all your favorite characters would do. Make them proud.

I actually feel you there, though. I don’t really want to go to class either, especially in the morning. (Did you know I’m not a morning person? Don’t even try to talk to me before I’ve had my coffee; apparently, I have a very strong death glare.) But I have to go, or I’d get in trouble. Though I guess on the upside, there’s at least my cute desk neighbor.

—Red

 

**From:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**To:** RedSamuraiRanger

**Subject:** Don’t tell me what to do

Red,

I made it. Barely. Only because of that trick. Also, going to class means more time with my crush.

Noted, never cross paths with Red in the morning unless I have coffee for him. Also, buddy, don’t get distracted from class by cute boys.

—Blue

 

**From:** RedSamuraiRanger

**To:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**Subject:** I’m just saying

Blue,

Well, that’s better than nothing. At least you made it. Doesn’t matter what the motivator is in the end.

To quote my good friend Blue: “Don’t tell me what to do.”

By the way, have you been eating dinner lately?

—Red

 

**From:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**To:** RedSamuraiRanger

**Subject:** Don’t be rude

Red,

That desk neighbor of yours better be at least as cute as you always claim I am, otherwise I’ll come haunt you for being rude to me like this :/

Actually, yeah! I’ve been having dinner together with my crush every day for a while now. Today he was really attentive, and I am WEAK.

—Blue

 

**From:** RedSamuraiRanger

**To:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**Subject:** Aww Blue, please.

Blue,

Don’t worry, he’s just as cute as you. I’m pretty sure you’re both the same level of “very cute and adorable” at max level. The only two boys to ever achieve that level, in my book.

That’s good, I’m glad to hear that. And wow, sounds like you’re on the way to scoring yourself an attentive boyfriend, huh. I can already see it, you’re not going to need me anymore soon.

... All jokes aside, awesome that things are going so well with your crush.

—Red

 

**From:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**To:** RedSamuraiRanger

**Subject:** Red, please.

Red,

That title is a high honor. But hopefully I’m not the only one you tell this, you should tell the other boy, too. Just a suggestion, it might make his day.

Don’t worry, Red. You’re not getting rid of me that easily, even if I have a boyfriend soon. Though I doubt that’d happen so soon, he’s just really sweet lately. I mean, you’ve been really sweet to me too, so that doesn’t say anything.

—Blue

 

**From:** RedSamuraiRanger

**To:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**Subject:** You have a point

Blue,

You’re right, maybe I should tell him. I gave him a bit of a compliment today, and his flustered reaction is as cute as yours. I wonder what’ll happen if I shower him in compliments like I do with you.

You know, I’m not that sweet to just anyone. Only cute boys who I like very much and who deserve the world.

—Red

 

....

 

One morning, the Humanities class had a free period. Keith and Lance were just hanging around the empty classroom, scribbling around mindlessly and playing on their phones because they were too lazy to go anywhere else.

Keith glanced over at Lance’s phone and nearly did a double take when he saw that the background image was a photo of Lance with a cat right next to his face. A white cat with striking blue eyes. “I never knew you had a cat,” Keith blurted out.

“Huh?” Lance looked up at him. “Oh, I guess it just never came up.”

“What’s its name?” Keith asked.

“Her name is Blue,” Lance replied. He paused, looking at Keith for a second to gauge a reaction, taking in the slight crease in his eyebrows, the smallest glint of surprise in his eyes. “Blue Eyes White Cat.”

Keith blinked. “Seriously?”

“Yeah,” Lance said with exaggerated solemnity. “I mean, her fur’s all white, and have you ever seen a more beautiful pair of eyes?”

“Actually, I have.” Keith looked straight into Lance’s eyes and said without missing a beat, “Yours.”

Lance gaped like a fish. His face heated up. This was not how it was supposed to go, but it wasn't like he _minded_. “How can you just _say_ things like that like it’s nothing?” he squeaked.

“I don’t see what’s the problem. I’m just telling it how it is. Plus…” Keith paused for effect. “You’re cute when you’re flustered.”

This was it, this was how Lance was going to end, always at the hand of a compliment from a guy with the color red. He made a high-pitched whining noise in his throat. “Now you’re just messing with me.”

Keith had already started chuckling at Lance’s reaction, and now he full-out burst into laughter. When he calmed down again, he said, “Maybe I am, maybe I’m not.”

Lance pouted and huffed. “Anyway. That’s my cat, and because I can only see her during break, I miss her a lot. I took this photo with her during last summer break, and I like it, so it’s my wallpaper.”

“It’s a cute photo. You’re a cute combo.”

“Thanks, though she’s obviously the cuter of us two.”

“Let’s just agree to disagree.”

“Jeez.”

“Is that really her full name though?”

Lance shrugged. “It’s like an inside joke. People’s reactions are funny.”

Keith shook his head. “You’re impossible.”

“Don’t you mean impossibly cute?” Lance arched one of his perfectly maintained eyebrows.

“Don’t steal my words from me.” Keith huffed.

“Don’t be so surprised I’m using that comeback now after I had to deal with that storm of compliments again.”

“I guess that’s fair.”

“Of course, I’m always right.”

“Sure you are.”

“Don’t deny it.”

“I didn’t.”

“Sounds fake, but okay.”

“You are an impossibly cute idiot.”

Both boys broke into soft laughter. They went back to random scribbles, making jokes in between, all the way until their classmates trickled back into the classroom. Even when their teacher arrived and the next lesson started, they were still in high spirits.

 

....

 

“I’m so pumped that we’re both going to the aquarium field trip!” Lance was beaming at Keith as they sat down for lunch with Pidge and Hunk.

Keith shrugged. “Of course. There’s no way I’d spend the day with all the tech nerds in a robotics museum.”

“You two just don’t know what you’re missing,” Pidge said.

“Yeah, there’s so much great stuff in the exhibitions. I’m gonna take so many notes, there’s gonna be so much to learn,” Hunk babbled.

“To each their own. I’m looking forward to all the cute fish and sweet souvenirs.” Lance’s eyes were positively sparkling. “I’ve been looking forward to this for so long. Aquariums are the best place in the world, right next to the ocean.”

“I don’t remember the last time I went to an aquarium, so I’m looking forward to it too.”

The group spent the rest of their mealtime talking about all the things they were looking forward to for their respective field trips. When they parted for their separate classrooms again, Keith and Lance were still talking about the aquarium. Lance’s eyes were shining with pure, unadulterated excitement and Keith was happy to see the joy radiating from him. He couldn’t wait for how beautiful it must be once they actually were at the aquarium.

 

**From:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**To:** RedSamuraiRanger

**Subject:** So excited!!

Red,

I’m so excited! Our field trips are next week, and I’m going to the aquarium! Two of my best friends are going to the robotics museum (well, pretty much most of the tech and science students go there, but some are going to the aquarium too, but that’s beside the point) but my crush is going to be at the aquarium, too.

I can’t wait to see all the fish and the other animals, and there’s gonna be so much cute merch at the souvenir shop, too! The aquarium has two really cute mascots, so I bet there are at least t-shirts and charms and cups and stuff like that with their designs. Oh man, I can already see my wallet draining… but I’ll be so inspired when we’re back at the dorms!

Do you have a field trip, too?

—Blue

 

**From:** RedSamuraiRanger

**To:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**Subject:** wait a minute

Blue,

That… sounds awfully familiar? We actually have field trips next week, too. I’m going to an aquarium too.

I’ve been wondering about the possibility for a while now, so I’m gonna ask… are you a student at Altea Education?

—Red

 

**From:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**To:** RedSamuraiRanger

**Subject:** Holy mackerel

Red,

Are you telling me… that all this time… all this time we’ve talked, we’ve been going to the same school??

Because yes, I’m a student at Altea, in my final year of the high school branch, Humanities class.

—Blue

 

**From:** RedSamuraiRanger

**To:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**Subject:** Consider my mind blown

Blue,

That really is… wow. Talk about coincidences? Because I’m in the same class.

But now that we figured this out, I have to ask… would you be okay with meeting up?

—Red

 

**From:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**To:** RedSamuraiRanger

**Subject:** I’m out of witty things to say

Red,

I’d love to meet up!

But… maybe not till after the field trip. Believe it or not, I’m really shy sometimes, and I’m already spending the day with my crush. I don’t want things to end up awkward.

I hope that’s okay.

—Blue

 

**From:** RedSamuraiRanger

**To:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**Subject:** same here

Blue,

Sure, that’s no problem. It’s no rush or anything, I just really want to meet up in person someday.

—Red

 

....

 

They spent the bus ride to the aquarium mostly in silence. Keith had had coffee with his breakfast, as always, but he felt too wired to talk. He was going to spend the entire time with Lance which he had been looking forward to, but he also knew that Blue was there somewhere. They could’ve crossed paths so many times without knowing. The thought made him nervous. He would’ve loved to meet up, but that wouldn’t be fair to Lance. Plus, Blue was going to be with his crush, and he was right: things would end up awkward.

Lance, meanwhile, was in thought as well. He had wondered all this time if all the similarities really were _just_ coincidences, and now he was so sure his hunch had been right. But there was still the slim chance that he was _wrong_ —especially because it still felt like too much wishful thinking. His cool crush and _started-out-as-a-jerk-but-is-actually-really-sweet-(and flirty)_ online friend turning out to be the same person? Yeah, as if that happened in real life. It might’ve been part of why he was too nervous to agree to meet up right away; he was a little scared of finding out the truth, no matter the option. He just wanted to enjoy this day with Keith, pretending that it was a date instead of a field trip.

By the time they arrived and entered the aquarium, thankfully, they were both back to focus on the moment. As they walked through the halls past the tanks, Keith smiled when Lance pointed enthusiastically at all his favorite fish. In return, Lance laughed heartily when Keith pretended he was Percy Jackson trying to control the water and talk to the fish. Their hands kept brushing, but neither of them dared to make a move.

The further in they walked, instead of watching the fish, Keith found himself watching Lance watching them. Lance seemed to glow, the light from the tanks giving the illusion that he was a mythical being from the water. Keith was mesmerized. While Lance wasn’t looking, Keith snapped a quick shot with his phone, praying that the quality would do Lance’s beauty justice.

He set the photo as his new wallpaper instead of the default background he had had for so long (it was a scene of the night sky in the desert; Keith didn’t see why he should’ve changed it until now. He liked the picture and it reminded him of his early childhood days with his dad, let him live).

Lance suddenly turned around to face him, serene smile still in place and Keith was convinced that his heart stopped for a moment. He hoped he wasn’t gaping like a fish.

“Let’s go to the next room!” Lance said.

“Sure.”

This time, Keith took Lance’s hand in his own. Lance was beaming as he looked down at their intertwined fingers. Keith didn’t care if anyone saw them like this.

 

Around lunchtime, they stopped at the Aquarium Café. It had glass walls that showed the tanks in the rooms surrounding it. Lighting was adjusted in a way that gave an underwater mood while still providing good visibility. Lance was thrilled. Keith thought it was cool.

They each ordered a drink and a sandwich and went to sit down at a cozy table with a good view. They joked about what the others were missing out on. Keith noticed that Lance kept eyeing the pictures of the Aquarium’s mascots that were printed on the mugs and napkins.

“I think we should go see the sharks next,” Lance said. He was tapping his fingers on the tabletop and looking at a map he had grabbed back when they had entered the aquarium. “Then maybe we can make a round to the penguins and seals. Especially the seals. There’s a show in the afternoon and I really, really want a chance to high-five them!”

“Sounds good.” Keith was trying to have a look at the map from across the table. He suggested, “We should stop by the gift shop.”

“Oh, definitely! That’s gonna be the final stop.” Lance folded the map up to put it back in his bag. “I want to take home some souvenirs, at least _something_ with the mascots because they’re just so cute.”

“Sounds reasonable. I think I want to get something too.”

“Hey, if they have t-shirts, we should totally get a matching pair!” Lance grinned. “Gotta make sure everyone knows we had a blast.”

“Sure, and give everyone the impression we were on a date.”

“Exactly!”

“Good to know we have our priorities sorted out.”

Lance didn’t say any more on the topic. Instead, he clapped his hands and said, “Well, since we’re done, let’s go on!”

They put away their trays and walked back into the halls, making their way to the shark tanks.

“They’re majestic, aren’t they?” Lance said as he was gazing at the swimming creatures.

Keith nodded. He pointed at a hammerhead shark. “I caught one of those and a bunch of others too.”

“Huh?” Lance turned at him with eyebrows raised quizzically.

“Yeah, for my museum in Animal Crossing.”

“You—oh my god.” Lance punched his shoulder playfully. “I can’t believe you tricked me like that.”

“Heh, not my fault you’re so gullible.”

“Damn it, Keith.”

When they stepped into the outdoors area, Lance roped Keith into taking pictures while Lance posed next to the penguins.

But when they reached the show area, Lance’s mood suddenly dropped: the show had already started. Lance gaped at the closed entrance. “What?? But the map said it wouldn’t start till 2:30 pm!”

“Maybe the map was outdated and they changed schedules?” Keith prompted carefully.

“Still!” Lance’s shoulders dropped dejectedly. “I was looking forward to this.”

Keith hated seeing that crestfallen expression on Lance’s face. He looked around, trying to come up with a way to cheer Lance up. His eyes fell on the blown-up model of the seal-mascot. He got an idea. “How about you high-five the mascot?” he suggested. “I’ll take pictures.”

“Alright.” Lance was still pouting but walked up to the mascot and fell into pose.

Keith took out his phone and took several shots of Lance posing and making faces. It was adorable and thankfully seemed to do the trick; Lance’s smile came back.

Eventually, they walked back inside and made their way to the gift shop to hang around there before they had to meet up with the rest of their class. While Lance was browsing around trying to decide what he wanted to buy, Keith found matching keychains of the aquarium’s mascots—Shark Prince and Mermaid Prince. He really wanted to buy those.

“Hey, Keith!” Lance called out from the other side of the shop. Keith’s gaze left the keychains. He turned around to look at Lance and found him pointing at some of the t-shirts on display. “Look, I found the matching shirts!”

Keith snorted but walked over. “You really wanna go through with that?” he asked.

“Yeah, of course! I mean, if you’re cool with it.”

“Sure, I’m cool with it. So what’s the theme?”

“Shark Prince and Mermaid Prince on an underwater dance!”

Keith looked at the shirts. Indeed, they had a print of the mascots in chibi-style, in a pose to suggest a ballroom dance. It was a cute design. “Let’s buy them, then.”

Lance grinned as they both grabbed a shirt with the right size. Lance had already picked a few more goodies and went to pay. Keith sneaked back to the keychains to snatch one of each mascot; a matching pair when put together. He felt strangely relieved when he discovered that Lance was already waiting outside the shop and thus wouldn’t see the keychains.

 

When they were back in the bus, Lance pulled out his sketchbook and pencil case. “You know,” he said while flipping to a blank page, “Shark Prince kind of looks like you.”

“Huh?”

“Yeah. Same hair, resting grumpy face, dark eyes that look kinda indigo, themed in red…” Lance sketched while speaking. “The only difference is obviously you don’t have shark features, but you’re both the handsome and cool type.”

Keith took a look at the shopping bag and realized that Lance was right: there was some resemblance. “Yeah, well,” he said, “and you look just like Mermaid Prince. Same brown skin and same hair, same ocean eyes, blue color scheme. Also, you’re both adorable.”

Lance huffed but he was blushing at the compliment. “So we’re like the real life Aquarium OTP.”

“I guess.”

“That’s just further proof that we really needed those shirts.”

“Sure.”

“Except those two are a canon ship,” Lance remarked, his tone far too casual.

Keith didn’t know what to say in reaction to that.

The rest of the bus ride, Keith watched as Lance sketched the mascots and the various fish they had seen. Once they were back in the dorms, they changed into their new matching shirts before going to dinner. People gave them odd looks. They didn’t care. The science students weren’t back yet, so they spent the meal talking together.

Later that night, Keith took out the keychains he had bought. He had wanted to give Shark Prince to Lance the same evening, but something had held him back. Now, he wanted to give it to Blue instead when they met up, as an attempt to confess his feelings just to get them off his chest.

And if it didn’t work out, he would finally take his chance with Lance.

 

....

 

**From:** RedSamuraiRanger

**To:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**Subject:** Meetup?

Blue,

Can we meet up tomorrow morning, before breakfast?

—Red

 

**From:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**To:** RedSamuraiRanger

**Subject:** Re: Meetup?

Red,

Sure! How about by the fountain in the courtyard around 7?

—Blue

 

**From:** RedSamuraiRanger

**To:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**Subject:** *thumbs up emoji*

Blue,

Sounds good to me. See you tomorrow, then. I can’t wait.

—Red

 

....

 

The next morning, Keith ended up early at the meeting place because of his nerves, even despite taking his time to pick the perfect outfit (red plaid shirt, black t-shirt, black jeans, and—of course—his black fingerless gloves). He took off his backpack as he waited and tried to keep calm, looking every which way hoping to find Blue. He had a vague idea of what he looked like, but now Keith wished they had made outfit arrangements.

He was staring up at the sky to distract himself when a voice called out, “Keith?”

Keith’s gaze snapped downwards, and he saw Lance jogging up to the fountain from the dormitory building. He was wearing a sky blue polo shirt with layered white sleeves, and beige-colored jeans. He looked as pretty as always.

“What are you doing here?” Lance asked.

“I’m waiting for someone,” Keith replied.

“Oh, same here. Mind if I join you?”

“Sure, go ahead.”

Keith looked into the other direction again when Lance put his bag on the ground as he stood next to him. He was trying hard not to get even more nervous from Lance’s presence.

Lance, on the other hand, was thinking rapidly, connecting the dots. There was no doubt about it anymore, it just _couldn’t_ be mere coincidence. He had to make the metaphorical leap into the cold water.

“Red?”

At the sound of his online nickname, Keith whipped around, gaping at Lance. The gears were finally turning in his head, bringing him to the solution.

“...Blue?”

Lance laughed, starting in soft giggles and gradually increasing until he was shaking and tearing up from laughter. Keith joined in after a moment’s delay. This was just too surreal.

“I can’t believe that all this time, we were right next to each other,” Lance said, wiping a tear from his eyes.

Keith shook his head in stunned disbelief. “I thought this kind of thing could never happen in real life.”

He couldn’t quite grasp that his two crushes turned out to be the same boy. He was ecstatic—until he remembered that Blue—Lance—still had a crush on someone else. Still, he had to try.

“Can you close your eyes for a moment?” Keith asked, already reaching for the keychain in his pocket. “I have a surprise for you.” Lance raised an eyebrow in question, but obliged. Keith took Lance’s hand and placed the small object in his palm. He held contact for a fraction longer than necessary. Then, he said, “You can open your eyes again.”

Lance opened his eyes and gasped. “That’s Shark Prince! Why—?”

Keith cut him off. “I really like you, so I wanted to give you a gift I thought you would like. I have a matching one.” He showed the matching Mermaid Prince already attached to his backpack.

“That, that’s really sweet, Keith. Thank you.” Lance smiled and went down to a crouch so he could attach the charm, handling it carefully as if it was made of glass. “I really love it.”

“So, uh…” Keith shifted his feet nervously, watching Lance’s hands. “How’re things going with your crush?”

Lance stared at him as he stood up straight again, eyebrows furrowing into a frown. When he spoke next, his voice was incredulous. “Keith… are you for real?”

“Huh?”

“You literally just said that you like me! Or did I read that wrong? Please don’t tell me I read that wrong.”

“What do you—” Keith trailed off mid-sentence, mind working in high gear. Classmate. Desk neighbor. Dorm rooms right next to each other. Competing for the top of the class. Frequently works out. Same fashion style. Keith facepalmed at himself. “Oh my god,” he groaned. “I really am not only blind but also an idiot.”

“Did you really not make a connection until _right now_?”

“Cut me some slack! I was trying to be supportive while suppressing my crush on you!”

“What the hell, Keith! The only reason I even _needed_ support was that you ignored me all the time!”

“Look, I’m sorry, I already said I’m not only blind but also an idiot!”

Lance shook his head and broke into laughter again. “I can’t believe this, we’re ridiculous.” Then, his expression turned serious, nervous, even. “So… do you only like me as Blue or…?”

“No!” Keith said, a little louder than necessary. He lowered his volume before he continued, “I mean, yeah, I started out with a crush on you online, but I always thought you were cute. I just—I don’t know. But I really do like _you_ , Lance. I’m so glad you’re both the same person.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I swear on the River Styx.”

“Oh my god, you nerd.”

“Oh? What happened to how hot and cool I am?” Keith laughed as Lance lightly punched his shoulder, accompanied by high-pitched whiny noises. “Hey, Lance,” Keith said after a moment’s pause. “Can I kiss you?”

Lance smiled coyly. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Keith cupped Lance’s face with one hand, moving the other to hold Lance’s waist, to draw him in. He leaned in, gazing into Lance’s eyes for a second until Lance’s eyes fluttered shut, before finally connecting their lips. Lance’s arms came up to wrap around Keith’s neck. The rushing of the water fountains seemed to become one with the beat of Keith’s heart drumming in his ears.

It wasn’t the longest kiss nor the most experienced, and here in the middle of the courtyard any student or teacher passing by could see them, but it was perfect for them. Nothing else mattered in this moment because they had finally found each other.

 

“I still can’t believe I thought I had to pick between you and _you_ ,” Keith said. They were sitting at the dinner table now. “All this time, I was jealous _of myself_.”

“Yeah, well, imagine how _I_ feel then.” Lance huffed, stabbing into his pasta bake. “Ranting _to you_ about my giant apparently unrequited crush _on you_.”

“I mean, it worked out in the end.” Keith took a sip of coke.

“Yeah, but it took ages. It was almost like we were in a rom-com.”

Keith snorted. “We’re a lot better than the typical rom-com couple.”

“True, true.” After a pause, Lance added in a teasing tone, “I still expect you to make up for how oblivious you were, just so you know. Like, with lots of kisses and treating me like royalty and stuff.”

“Don’t worry, that’s the plan,” Keith said earnestly.

“I was half joking, oh my god.” Lance broke eye contact. “You need to stop with those intense gazes, it’s bad for my heart.”

“Even more reason to do it, then.”

“You’re terrible!”

“You say that, yet here I am, officially your boyfriend.”

Lance huffed and continued attacking his dinner. Keith laughed softly. Lance couldn’t help but grin as well.

 

....

 

The school year was over, and it was time for everyone to go back home for summer break. Keith and Lance tried to spend every last second they could together before they wouldn’t see each other for a good while.

“Let’s take some selfies together!” Lance suggested. “As a reminder. Also, I want a photo of both of us as my new background.”

“A couple photo as your phone wallpaper? And while we’re wearing matching Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood shirts?” Keith raised an eyebrow. “That’s so cliché.”

“I’m not gonna take that from the guy who snapped a secret picture of his not-yet-boyfriend looking at the fish tanks and set _that_ as his wallpaper,” Lance scoffed.

“Hey, it’s not my fault that you were downright _ethereal_ in the aquarium light and so happy over the fish. And the shot did the sight justice, so who am I to ignore it? I had to honor it.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, now come on and let’s take some photos.”

In the background, Pidge, Hunk, Matt, Shiro, and Allura could all be heard laughing at the couple’s antics. The couple opted to ignore them.

They took some photos with the courtyard fountain in the backdrop. It took several tries because Keith’s face was deadpan—until he looked at Lance instead of the camera and his lips quirked into a fond smile. Lance, meanwhile, grinned brightly and naturally at the camera the whole time.

“Keith!” Lance complained when they looked at all the shots in comparison. “You’re supposed to smile _at the camera_ , you know!”

“Hey, I like it. It shows how much I care about you,” Keith pointed out.

“I mean, yeah, it’s a nice shot, and that’s really sweet and all… but I really wanted to see you smile properly at the camera.” Lance pouted.

“Alright, fine, let’s try once more.”

Finally, they got a shot with both of them smiling at the camera. Except it wasn’t the last picture Lance took—he snapped another shot while pressing a kiss to Keith’s cheek before his expression could fall again. Because of Keith complaining that it’s only fair he gets to kiss Lance too, they took another photo with Keith kissing Lance’s cheek while Lance giggled.

Lance sent each of the pictures to Keith, and they both picked their favorite shot as their new background. The aesthetic photo of Lance in the aquarium was now Keith’s new lock screen.

When it was the final time for parting, they shared a last kiss and promised to both write messages and have video calls during vacation.

 

**From:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**To:** RedSamuraiRanger

**Subject:** I missed being home!!

Red,

Sorry for not writing sooner. I had to unpack and everything, and all of my relatives were there to welcome me back home and with such a big family… well, let’s just say it takes some time, especially with my nephews and nieces demanding attention. At dinner, I told everyone about you, and my mom was really excited and wanted to meet you. So, uh, I guess you’re formally invited to come visit me. We should make this a thing during next break, at least.

Of course, there’s also my dear beloved cat!! You already know how much I missed her. Check your phone for some pics and a short video!

Love,

—Blue

 

**From:** RedSamuraiRanger

**To:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**Subject:** I miss YOU.

Blue,

That sounds really nice. For me, it’s just me tagging along with Shiro and the Holts. Can you believe that all this time, I never knew that the Holts don’t live far from my last foster home? In the time that I’ve known Shiro, he never told me, either, even though he always acts like my brother and he’s even finally dating Matt. I could’ve been friends with Pidge and never knew. Her parents already offered that I can stay at their place whenever I want, especially until I can have a good place of my own.

Visiting your family sounds really nice, though. I would finally get to meet Blue the Cat. Let’s make this a plan for the next holiday break.

But speaking of Blue the Cat… is she ACTUALLY named after that Yu-Gi-Oh! card or did you just say that in order to not blow your cover?

Love,

Red

 

**From:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**To:** RedSamuraiRanger

**Subject:** It hasn’t even been a full day yet (I miss you too shh)

Red,

That sounds funny, huh. Almost as funny as us talking online for months without realizing that we were, in fact, right next to each other the whole time (and you not realizing that I’ve had a crush on you since forever).

Sounds fun, though. Tell everyone hi! And don’t forget to share all the shenanigans with me, I want to know.

It’s a date then! <3

To be honest… I just said it in the spur of the moment back then and rolled with it. When I told my brother though, he thought it was hilarious, and we should make that her official name. I can’t believe I turned my beautiful cat into a meme because of you.

—Blue

 

**From:** RedSamuraiRanger

**To:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**Subject:** (You’d better)

Blue,

You’re never going to let that go, are you? It’s going to be our wedding day, and we’re still quoting about me being not only blind but also an idiot.

Anyway, there are some fun stories. Sam Holt is sort of obsessed with peas, so your observation about Demeter being a good godly parent for Pidge is even more solid now. Colleen Holt is very kind and motherly and the family dog Gunther is friendly, and even I get along with him. I guess those two points aren’t really fun, but I felt like sharing that, anyway.

Pidge keeps teasing me for apparently being mopey without you, but it’s okay because I can tease her right back for smiling like an idiot at her phone when Hunk sends her a message. She acts very huffy about it. But I guess I was the only one who that was really news for.

It’s your own fault making her into a meme, you could’ve just leave it at her name being Blue and let me believe it’s just another random coincidence without making an actual connection.

—Red

 

**From:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**To:** RedSamuraiRanger

**Subject:** (I can’t believe you doubt me like that)

Red,

Am I reading this right? Are you proposing to me now?? It’s kind of early for that, but the answer is yes, just saying.

I knew it! So Athena fell in love with his intellect first, and that’s how Matt was born, and then Demeter had an interest in him, and so Pidge happened. ... I can’t believe we have an AU backstory for our friend.

That sounds nice though! I met Gunther before when Pidge invited Hunk and me to visit for a week. I’m a total cat person, but he’s a sweet dog. Too bad I wasn’t there to witness Pidge smiling at her screen. Then again I witnessed these two be all close for ages. They’re a cute couple, no matter which definition they prefer for their relationship.

You don’t understand, it was like a panic reaction when I saw your expression, and then I had to roll with it and improvise.

—Blue

 

**From:** RedSamuraiRanger

**To:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**Subject:** Shh you know you love me

Blue,

That wasn’t my intention, but good to know that’s your answer. Though I’ll have you know that when I propose, it will be more romantic. I may lack impulse control, but I can be romantic, too. There’ll at least be a pretty ring or something and also in person, not online. I want to see your beautiful face when it happens, after all.

I mean, we already have made our own AU for ourselves, so why not include the backstories of our friends, too.

That sounds nice though, you guys all hanging out for vacation. Maybe next time, I can be there too.

For what it’s worth, I will always see her with her official name. On that note, I meant it though, your eyes really are the most beautiful to me out of everyone, though hers are a close second.

—Red

 

**From:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**To:** RedSamuraiRanger

**Subject:** Sometimes I wonder why

Red,

I’ll be holding you to that, you know. I expect AT LEAST a ring from a bubblegum machine. That’s the least you can do.

Definitely!! Group vacation at Pidge’s house!! And then there’ll be no issues of someone being left out either, no third wheels.

I dunno, did I tell you about those purple galaxies in your eyes lately?

—Blue

 

**From:** RedSamuraiRanger

**To:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**Subject:** *shocked gasp*

Blue,

Please, do you really think I’d give you merely a cheap toy ring? I mean, I can easily see myself doing that, but you deserve so much more. You deserve only the most precious things. At the very least, I’d get you a pair of ruby and sapphire earrings along with the cheap ring. Or an amethyst because red + blue = purple.

Yeah, I can imagine it’d be easy to feel left out when the group is an odd number. Also, tagging along on your own to a couple, whichever type they are, would be awkward, too. Good thing it’d be sort of like a “double date vacation” here, huh.

…I’m… You know, I actually kind of forgot about you saying that about my eyes?? Wow, that was way back… do you really think that about my eyes?

—Red

 

**From:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**To:** RedSamuraiRanger

**Subject:** Shhh you love me.

Red,

Afhadjadfhh you need to stop this or do you WANT me to spontaneously combust??

... I can’t believe we’re planning our wedding/proposal already. I mean, I’ve daydreamed about that but still.

“Double date vacation” omg.

I can’t believe you forget about what I have to say about you. But yeah. I mean, you have really nice eyes?? I swear there really are purple glints in there when the light is just right. It’s really fascinating to watch and maybe that’s part of why I fell for you. Or something like that, I don’t know.

—Blue

 

**From:** RedSamuraiRanger

**To:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**Subject:** Yeah. Can’t argue against that.

Blue,

I wish I could witness this on camera. Remind me to compliment you next time we’re on video call.

...you actually daydreamed about our wedding before? Oh my god. Please don’t tell me that was already while I was still not only blind but also an idiot.

Wow. That’s really sappy. But somehow I’m also not surprised? Also, just for the record, your eyes are as deep as the ocean meeting the night sky, complete with stars shining. That’s how beautiful your eyes are.

—Red

 

**From:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**To:** RedSamuraiRanger

**Subject:** Damn it Red this is not how this is played

Red,

Oh PURRLEASE as if you wouldn’t do that anyway even if I don’t remind you.

I may or may not have done it even waaay back when.

Oh my god. That’s poetic. And you’re the one saying that I’M the Apollo kid and then you pull that on me??

—Blue

 

**From:** RedSamuraiRanger

**To:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**Subject:** Who cares about rules I do what I want

Blue,

I mean, you raise a valid point there, considering I did do it.

Oh my god I can’t believe you HAVE.

I’m pretty sure that’s only because of how much I read all the time, you’re the truly artistic one here. My writing isn’t poetic at all, you know. You’ve read it before.

—Red

 

**From:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**To:** RedSamuraiRanger

**Subject:** You’re such a rebel smh

Red,

And my entire family could hear me combust. Do you even know what I had to go through at dinner?? If I hadn’t already told everyone that you’re my boyfriend, I would’ve had to deal with countless questions about that. Though that didn’t stop my niece from asking if were gonna get married. And knowing you, you’re probably all smug about it, too.

Hey now, not all writing has to be all wordy and poetic and flowery or whatever all the time. I actually like it a lot better when it’s not because it’s so much easier to read. I can focus a lot better on simple writing that has a few detailed descriptions here and there but otherwise not too much. Also, I can let my imagination run wild. What I’m trying to say is, I really love your writing, though I’m pretty sure I’ve said that before.

—Blue

PS: By the way, I’m still wearing your Camp Half-Blood shirt and just so you know, you’re not getting it back any time soon.

 

**From:** RedSamuraiRanger

**To:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**Subject:** My whole “edgy bad boy vibe” is why you fell for me, don’t deny it

Blue,

Heh, you should already know that I’m ALWAYS smug unless I’m angry or smiling fondly at you.

Thank you :) and while we’re on the topic of encouragement, reminder that I absolutely love your art and you’re like my favorite artist. And favorite person in general, but that’s another topic.

—Red

PS: I hope you’re aware of the effect this information has on me and my heart. Send me some pictures (with your lovely Blue Eyes White Cat ;)). And that’s alright. It’s only fair that my beloved boyfriend gets to keep my prized CHB shirt.

  


**From:** RedSamuraiRanger

**To:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**Subject:** Serious Question: The Sequel

Blue,

I have a serious question. Please don’t be alarmed. Why are we still doing this? Addressing each other as Red and Blue, I mean.

—Red

 

**From:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**To:** RedSamuraiRanger

**Subject:** Re: Serious Question: The Sequel

Red,

That’s quite easy. We have to do it, for old time’s sake. To keep up the brand. It just wouldn’t be the same if we write online and suddenly start using our real names.

—Blue

 

**From:** RedSamuraiRanger

**To:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**Subject:** Re: Re: Serious Question: The Sequel

Blue,

I guess you raise a valid point there. It makes sense if you put it like that.

—Red

 

 

**From:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**To:** RedSamuraiRanger

**Subject:** Red why

Red,

Do you really have to screenshot EVERY snap I send you from the beach?

—Blue

 

**From:** RedSamuraiRanger

**To:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**Subject:** Because I can

Blue,

Yes, I absolutely have to. Because I love you, and I like the scenery, and I’m not there with you

And besides, you screenshotted the snap of me with the instant ramen in the kitchen, so you’re one to talk.

—Red

 

**From:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**To:** RedSamuraiRanger

**Subject:** Well, I can, too

Red,

FINE. Also of course I did, that “wish you were here” caption was a really sweet gesture, in a very Red way.

—Blue

 

 

**From:** RedSamuraiRanger

**To:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**Subject:** Happy birthday!

Blue,

Happy Birthday! I wish I could be with you right now, but I guess we’ll just have to wait a bit longer so I can give you your present—and a belated birthday kiss, of course.

I hope you have a great day, lots of cake and nice presents from your family.

—Red

 

**From:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**To:** RedSamuraiRanger

**Subject:** Thanks!!

Red,

Thank you!!

But, you know, you really didn’t have to get me anything. Just knowing that you think of me and the prospect of a kiss is enough. But, now that you told me that you have something for me, I will die from curiosity until I know what it is. Look what you’ve done, Red, you’re killing me on my own birthday! How will I ever survive until we reunite??

—Blue

 

**From:** RedSamuraiRanger

**To:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**Subject:** Blue, please.

Blue,

Now you’re just being dramatic. It’s not that long anymore till we reunite, just be a little more patient.

—Red

 

**From:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**To:** RedSamuraiRanger

**Subject:** >:(

Red,

I don’t need to hear this from you—doesn’t Shiro always tell you “patience yields focus”??? So you’re one to talk here! People who live in glass houses shouldn’t throw stones.

—Blue

 

**From:** RedSamuraiRanger

**To:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**Subject:** Re:  >:(

Blue,

I can’t believe you’re calling me out like this.

—Red

 

**From:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**To:** RedSamuraiRanger

**Subject:** <3

Red,

Aww don’t be sad honey I still love you.

—Blue

 

**From:** RedSamuraiRanger

**To:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**Subject:** Re:  <3

Blue,

It’s okay, I forgive you. I want some extra kisses, though.

—Red

 

**From:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**To:** RedSamuraiRanger

**Subject:** *kiss cat face emoji*

Red,

You know I’m always up for more kisses, so we have a deal. Can’t wait to see you again <3

—Blue

 

**From:** RedSamuraiRanger

**To:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**Subject:** *regular kiss emoji*

Blue,

Best deal, let’s be real. Can’t wait to see you again, either. Just a little longer.

—Red

 

....

 

Eventually, summer break was coming to a close and it was time to move into the university dorms.

The four friends all continued their education at Altea; Hunk planned to major in Engineering with a minor in Culinary Arts, while Pidge wanted to major in Computer Sciences with a minor in Engineering. Keith wasn’t sure yet between History and Literature; Lance was set on a path in the Art and Design department, though he also took Creative Writing classes like Keith.

All four of them wanted to take Astronomy courses together throughout their semesters as well.

Keith and Lance had been ecstatic when they found out that they were going to share a dorm as roommates. They both arrived a couple of weeks before class was scheduled to start so they could settle in.

Meeting again at the dorms was a happy event for both of them. It ended with them crashing into each other for a tight hug—and Keith dipping Lance for a kiss because wow, he had really missed his boyfriend, despite the daily communication.

Not that Lance minded—he very much enjoyed the kiss and he, too, had missed Keith a ton.

Setting their room up was a task full of bickering, considering they both had differences in taste. At least when it came to picking beds, however, it was a relatively easy decision because they would be sharing the vast majority of the time.

Aside from exploring the campus, they continued writing their “demigods self-insert AU” (which even after working on it for over half a year, they could not decide on a title for). They had set up a romance from the first stage of talking about the idea, but after getting together, they knew it had to happen for real, not just as a joke.

One afternoon, they sat on their spare bed with notes spread out to plan the next stage for their story.

Lance suddenly asked, “Hey, Keith, would you go to the Underworld for me?”

Keith looked up at him. “Lance, I’m a son of Hades in the story,” he replied. “It’s basically my home, aside from Camp.”

“Yeah, I know,” Lance said with a pout. “But _would_ you?”

Keith looked at him for a moment, sizing him up before looking him straight in the eye and saying, “I wouldn’t just go to the Underworld for you. I’d go straight into Tartarus _and_ come back alive.”

“Oh my god, Keith.” Lance stared at him. “That’s kind of extreme!”

“So what? It’s true. Nothing is too much if it’s for you.”

“You can’t just keep saying things like that! It’s not fair!”

“Yes, I can and I _will_ , because I get to see you all flustered like that.”

“You’re terrible,” Lance whined.

“Terribly in love with you, more like.”

This only resulted in Lance whining even more while hiding his face behind his hands.

Keith laughed softly and pulled Lance into his arms all while kissing his forehead between his fingertips.

“One day I’ll get back at you,” Lance muttered, muffled from behind his hands. “You can’t keep this up forever, and one day, I’ll render you speechless, too.”

“Keep dreaming, babe. How can you even render me speechless when it’s thanks to you I got more talkative in the first place?”

“I guess if you put it that way…”

“Meanwhile, you’ve always been talkative, so I can render you speechless.”

“You know, it’s really like we’re opposite forces,” Lance noted. He finally took his hands away from his face. “You know, the whole day and night, fire and ice, red and blue…” He trailed off and stared into space in realization. “Oh my god, we really _are_ real life Space Ranger Partners. Like, completely and officially.”

“Now this is an interesting analysis,” was all Keith commented on that. “Would make an interesting essay topic.”

“There’s also still the Aquarium OTP and… what if when we do an analysis, there are parallels to our other OTPs too…” Lance looked at Keith, his face the total picture of someone having their mind utterly blown. “I can’t believe it. We cracked the code.”

“I mean, you already admitted way back that you liked Quiche because he reminds you of me,” Keith teased. “Meanwhile I didn’t see the connection between you and Javelin and how apparently I have a type.”

“I can’t believe how you can have a type without knowing you have a type.” Lance shook his head in mock disbelief. Then the realization hit. “Wait a minute. _I’m_ your type??”

“I mean, yeah, obviously,” Keith stated.

“Oh my god! And you just say that like it’s a random fact as a side note?!”

“Well, I thought it was obvious. I’ve never been attracted to anyone else, online and offline.”

“Keith, you really need to stop killing me like that.”

“Just accept your fate, I’ll never stop showering you with love. It’s my life’s mission.”

“One day! One day I will find your weakness, just you wait!”

“Oh, you don’t have to look far. _You_ are my weakness,” Keith said with a solemn face.

Lance’s face was burning up. “Keeeiiiiith!” he whined.

Keith just laughed heartily and pulled his boyfriend into his arms once more.

 

....

 

**From:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**To:** RedSamuraiRanger

**Subject:** :3c

Hey Red,

Guess what?

—Blue

 

**From:** RedSamuraiRanger

**To:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**Subject:** :?c

Hello Blue,

First of all: Why are you writing me when you’re literally in the same room?

Second of all: What is it?

—Red

 

**From:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**To:** RedSamuraiRanger

**Subject:** =3=

Red,

First of all: Then why are you replying when you’re also literally in the same room?

Second of all: I love you <3

—Blue

 

**From:** RedSamuraiRanger

**To:** Blue_Ranger_Cat

**Subject:** =o=

Blue,

First of all: I guess you raise a valid point there.

Second of all: I love you, too. <3

—Red

 

“You know,” Lance said from his position on the floor where he was leaning against the second bed, “if you really love me so much, you should come and cuddle me, since we’re already in the same room.”

Keith, who was sitting at the desk writing on his laptop, paused mid-typing. “Well, since you’re asking nicely…” He got up and walked over to Lance, and, without warning, scooped him up in his arms.

Lance let out a squeal and nearly dropped his phone.

“Happy now, sweetheart?” Keith asked

“ _Very_ happy, honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the [link to the artwork on tumblr](http://allebooklover.tumblr.com/post/167487445910).
> 
> Additionally, someone did a drawing of Shark Prince and Mermaid Prince!  
> https://naranshil.tumblr.com/post/170872423542/drawings-i-did-after-rereading-one-of-my-many
> 
> And here's art for the first kiss!  
> http://wolfpainters.tumblr.com/post/171983969684/commission-i-did-for-crystalklances-and-their-fic
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/crystalklances) and [tumblr](http://crystalklances.tumblr.com)!


End file.
